undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Chilldrake
Chilldrake is a monster encountered in Snowdin Forest. The protagonist later finds it as an NPC throughout Snowdin Forest, and can only encounter it in battle if Snowdrake is killed. Profile Appearance Chilldrake's appearance is similar to Snowdrake's, and as the latter's name implies, Chilldrake is a drake with a snowflake-like design. Its face is arranged to resemble a snowflake with feathers sticking out symmetrically in certain locations. Chilldrake's feathers are light green. Its beak, eyes, underbelly, and feet are all yellow. Chilldrake wears black shades, associating itself with a "chill" or "cool" fashion style. Personality Chilldrake's personality is the classic rebellious stereotype. Chilldrake casts anarchy wherever it goes, defies homework, refuses requests, orders, and instructions, and is willing to get into fights while supporting the idea of death during them. Chilldrake is also a contrarian, going against what is accepted for the sake of anarchy, so when the protagonist agrees with Chilldrake's contrary practices, it will feel neutered and disarmed. Despite these traits, Chilldrake has been looking for Snowdrake in Snowdin Forest ever since Snowdrake ran away from home, proving that Chilldrake cares dearly for Snowdrake and its other friends. In Battle Appears With * Jerry * Ice Cap Attacks It uses attacks that are similar to Snowdrake's. Strategy To spare it, the protagonist has to agree with it after performing a neutral action (similar to how Snowdrake's works), which causes it to feel less like a rebel and get uncomfortable. Quotes * No bedtime! Only DEADTIME Neutral * *turns music up all the way* Neutral * NEVER do your homework!! Neutral * Brush my teeth? No way in heck! Neutral * You don't know my cause! Agree * I don't think you.... Agree * To tell you the truth... Agree * Do you... really... twice * Defiance can't be defied! Clash * Actually.... Death? Clash * WRONG! Let's fight and die! Clash * You ain't Snowy. Joke * Stick to puns. They're better. Joke * Where's Snowy right now? Joke * Nice try, laugh Picasso. Joke Flavor Text * Rebels against everything!! Looking for its friend Snowy. Check * Chilldrake saunters up! Encounter * Chilldrakes flutter forth! with another Chilldrake * Icecap and Chilldrake pose like bad guys. with Ice Cap * Icecap and Chilldrake confront you, sighing. Jerry. with Ice Cap and Jerry * Chilldrake is chanting an anarchist spell. Neutral * Chilldrake starts a one-monster riot. Neutral * Chilldrake is wondering where Snowy went. Neutral * Chilldrake is eating its own homework. Neutral * It smells like "Ice" scented body-spray. Neutral * You tell Chilldrake it's all wrong. Clash * You make fun of Chilldrake. Joke * Chilldrake is puffed up. Joke * Chilldrake feels neutered by your agreement. Agree * You agree with Chilldrake before it gives its speech. before the speech * Chilldrake is flaking apart. HP Trivia * Chilldrake's name is based on Snowdrake's, switching the word snow for the word chill. This switch serves as a double-entendre; the word chill can mean "cold" as well as "easygoing," which describes both Chilldrake and his personality. * Chilldrake does not appear in the True Pacifist Ending Credits, as killing a Snowdrake is the only way to encounter it in battle. * There is a common glitch in which, when encountered with Ice Cap and Jerry, the text will read, "Icecap and Snowdrake confront you, sighing. Jerry". This is probably due to Chilldrake being mechanically-identical to Snowdrake. de:Chilldrake es:Chilldrake fr:Coolhivert ja:Chilldrake pl:Chilldrake ru:Чилдрейк uk:Чілдрейк zh:寒鴨